Adamantane is a highly symmetrical and stable compound in which four cyclohexane rings are condensed to form a cage-like structure. The derivative of adamantane is known as a useful raw material for pharmaceuticals, highly functional industrial materials and the like because of its unique functions. For example, attempts to use the adamantane derivative for a substrate of an optical disk, an optical fiber, a lens, and the like are being made because the adamantane derivative has optical characteristics, heat resistance, and the like (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2). Further, attempts to use adamantane esters as a raw material for a photoresist resin are also being made by employing its acid sensitivity, resistance to dry etching, transmittance of an ultraviolet light, and the like (for example, refer to Patent Document 3).
In recent years, in the field of electronic and optical materials, investigation is progressing to enhance or improve the performance of optical and electronic parts. Examples of such investigation are improvement of fineness, widening of view angle, and improvement of image quality of a flat panel display using liquid crystal, organic electroluminescence (organic EL) and the like, increasing of brightness, shortening of wavelength, and increasing of whiteness of the light source using an optical semiconductor such as a light-emitting diode (LED) and the like, as well as increasing of frequency of electronic circuit and optical circuit and optical communication. In addition, semiconductor technology is significantly progressing and electronic devices are rapidly becoming miniaturized, light-weighted, highly performed, and multifunctionalized. In response to this trend, high density and multiple wiring are desired for interconnection substrates.
On the other hand, epoxyacrylate resins are used for various coating agents, structural materials, a solder resist for an interconnection substrate, a protection film for a color filter of a liquid crystal display and an image sensor, a color resist, and the like. As for a solder resist, a bisphenol-A type epoxyacrylate resin is disclosed (for example, refer to Patent Document 4). As for a photosensitive composition for a color filter, a cresol-novolac type epoxyacrylate resin is disclosed (for example, refer to Patent Document 5). However, the transparency, (long-term) heat resistance, and (long-term) light resistance of these epoxyacrylate resins are limited and materials satisfying those demanded characteristics are desired.
In the epoxy resins, thermosetting-type resins such as conventional bisphenol-A type epoxy resins and the like have the same problems as mentioned above and sealing materials satisfying those demanded characteristics are also desired (for example, refer to Non-patent Document 1).
In addition, as for the electronic circuit integrated with semiconductors and the like, in association with the progress of information-oriented society, information quantity and communication speed are increasing and the apparatuses are being miniaturized. Therefore, the miniaturization, integration, and increasing of frequency of the circuit are required. Furthermore, an optical circuit using an optical waveguide and the like which enables more rapid processing is also investigated. For these applications, bisphenol-A type epoxy resins, epoxyacrylate resins, and the like are conventionally used as a sealing resin, an adhesive resin or film, or a resin for lens. However, there are problems of high dielectric constant, poor heat resistance and the like in using these resins in the electronic circuit. In the optical waveguide and sealing of LED, there are problems of decreased transparency, yellowing of the resin by degradation, and the like.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H06-305044    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H09-302077    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H04-39665    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H08-286371    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-341533    Non-patent Document 1: June issue of monthly “Material Stage”, 2003, p. 20-24, Technical Information Institute Co., Ltd.